Harry Twilight and the Law of Fives
by CatherienaLeigh
Summary: My take on what would happen if the Characters from Twilight met some of the cast of Harry Potter with a little Discordian silliness thrown in for good measure. Warning Male/male Male/Female female/female relationships and lemons all around later
1. The Twilight Falls

Harry Twilight and the Law of Fives

The Twilight Falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it (sigh)

Warning Male /male female/female male/female relationships and lemons all around in later chapters.

Hermione pov:

I stood in the living room anxiously awaiting my children though most of them were older or my age exactly they were posing as high school students in the small American town of Forks, Washington. "Draco, Cedric, Harry, Luna, come on or we will be late for your first day of school and mine on the job." Luna was the first to appear, she was dressed in a brown skirt that fell to her ankles she had on a brown shirt in the same shade as her skirt with a coffee cup on it. The caption was an inside joke to us. It read 'Instant human, Just add coffee.' her blond hair was braided down her back. Harry and Cedric were next to join us. Cedric wore Jeans and a t-shirt his read 'never meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.' His bronze hair was spiked. Harry was wearing black slacks and a shirt that was a play on a muggle card game it proclaimed ' it takes two Mogs to operate the fodder cannon one Mog to operate, one Mog to steer the rock.' Harry ever the shy one allowed his shoulder length black hair to fall into his face. I had to laugh at my children's taste in apparel. The last to appear was Draco he wore a pair of kaki slacks and a pink shirt that stated 'I am only wearing pink because my executioners robe has blood on it.' His long white blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I reprimanded him gently " Draco, I should think that with vampire speed and not sleeping all night it would take less time in the mornings for you to get ready."

":Awe mom, you know perfection takes time." he preened a little looking like a peacock. He laughed quietly slugging me playfully in the shoulder.. I shook my head. I was wearing a black ankle length skirt and a white button down my hair was pulled up in a professional looking bun. Severus had already left for the Pharmacy where he would be working. I was finally following my dream I was a Judge.

" I think you all should take one car it would draw less attention" I suggested looking at nothing for a moment.

"Rule n umber one , never doubt Mamma Hermione" The other four chorused. They decided to borrow my car as it was the most practical A decommissioned military HMVV. I hugged each of them as they walked to the vehicle I was taking Draco's Ferrari. Severus had taken his Porsh to work. As they speed Away I tried to see what the day held for them there was a reason I always hated that charlatan Trelawney, I hated pretenders. I had the sight for real though I hid it behind tomes. When she told me I had no psychic ability even though I knew for a fact I did I saw right through her charade. Severus was the first to learn of my gift. Aside from the usual random stock trends, I saw their day as well as mine would be interesting. I smiled at that and started the car heading into the courthouse for my first day. Besides the chief of police was wonderfully clueless and that was helpful.

Alice POV:

I walked into my first class, Government, it was a graduation requirement. We were doing a mock trial. There was a new girl in class she was introduced as Luna Snape. The only free seat was the one right next to me. I loved the way she smelled. I glanced over the second our eyes met it was like electricity went through me I found my mate. The teacher Mr. Opel had to ask me twice to play Mercy Lewis. Before I actually responded. Luna was assigned the role of Ann Putnam she laughed at that and muttered too low for any of the humans to hear her. "Imagine a Vampire and a witch playing a manipulative muggle." I laughed too surreptitiously placing a hand on top of hers.

Draco POV:

I walked into the chemistry lad and immediately missed the cauldrons. There was a guy in the class that looked almost like Cedric the only difference was the hair shade really they could pass for twins. As a Slytherien I was good at reading people and he seemed the brooding type. I felt him probing my mind. Instinctively I slammed down the barrier in my mind just as the man who was ostensibly my father had aught me. He raised an eyebrow then and reminded my of Severus. I took the seat next to him as it was the only one free. The teacher Mr. Ray said that the guy who was named Edward would help me catch up in the class. I could not help myself as I muttered under my breath. "Seven years of potions with the greatest Potion's Master since Salazar Slytherien. A Potions Master in my own right having trained with the same Master for twenty eight years and he thinks I need help with basic chemistry." Edward Laughed quietly. After Chemistry I had a free Period so I headed to Study hall. The moment I entered the room my magic spiked wildly, I smelled my mate in here somewhere. I was about to leave the room before my Veela nature took over and I tore the room apart to find them, when I was hit with a sudden wave of calm. I followed the magical ripples back to their source and found my mate. His blond hair and golden eyes held me transfixed. Why did he look like he was in pain?

Emmet POV:

I hated Gym class with a passion. I have to hold back so much. I lover being athletic but here in this human school I have to look like some clumsy puppy just growing into his paws. I have to reign in almost all of my strength in all the sports we tried. Of course today we were playing Dodge ball. I had to really concentrate on not standing out because unless I let them hit me they really stood no chance, and if I threw as hard as I could like the humans did I would kill them. That was when He came in. we were put on opposite teams because he looked athletic too. In fact he was a carbon copy of Edward with a lean muscular build. My body sang as I saw him. Here was a challenge. We managed to be the last two standing no surprise there. I growled softly to him that if there were no humans we could play for real. He laughed at that.

"Well, Mate, who takes the fall then 'cause I don't back down" He hissed too low for the humans to hear. My inner submissive reveled in the wash of dominant power that flowed off him. That's when the ball hit me square in the chest. I stood in shock for about a minuet. The next game started and he asked if he could take me to the nurse as I looked a little hurt. "I thought Harry was funny when he was hit by that bludger" he pulled me into the locker-room and kissed me fiercely. He let his hands roam my body as he growled "Mate." I melted into him surrendering to my dominant at last.

Edward POV:

Well just now lunch and already this day has been remarkably eventful. I find another Vampire in chemistry and he can block me out. Same with all the others baring the last name Snape. In the minds of the humans I could see the conclusions they had leapt at. 'I wonder if the four Snape's are related to the Cullen family' trust mike to think that. "One of the Snape family looks like Edward, so cute…' I rolled my eyes Jessica is so pushy. We all entered the cafeteria to the usual thoughts. First Rosalie and Bella set all the boys crazy. It used to bother me but I had Jake now, not that he attended school with me. Next came Alice she seemed happier then usual must be why she joined the new Kids. Then came Emmet. Wait why does that guy look like me? Oh well. Any way Jasper just walked in with a platinum blond on his arm. Oh, I like that thought, Jessica, 'What? All the cute ones are gay? No fucking way.' I smirked at her and head to the table Alice is deep in conversation with the girl called Luna.

There was a boy I have yet to meat at the table he seemed very interested in something he was rooting in his backpack for. Suddenly he popped up he had ten red suckers in his hand he passed one to each of us. "Blood pops, Bear I think" The blond eyed him for a moment. The raven haired boy shrugged dismissively. "Fives, Draco." No one was eating.

Draco, The blond, was looking at jasper intently. "Try it, it helps, love." jasper took a tentative sniff then licked the sucker.

"OH wow this is good." he put the sucker in his mouth and smiled contentedly. That seemed to break the Ice I out my hand on the boys shoulder to offer him the sucker he had given me. When he looked up at me I brushed his hair out of his eyes. The instant our eyes met it was like electricity shot through me. I had only felt this sensation with Jake and here it was again, the recognition of a mate.


	2. The Firebird's child

_Harry Twilight and The Law of Fives_

_The Firebird's Child_

_Disclaimer: I do not own it, any of it(Sigh)_

_Severus POV:_

_I arrived at the hospital dispensary and smelled what could only be another vampire. I had not expected to encounter another vampire in hospital. That was when I saw him long blond hair in a ponytail and the same golden eyes that I and my own children had. He stopped in front of the dispensary window. " So you are the new pharmacist?" He said at human volume then dropped to vampire hearing level " I did not think a new vegetarian had moved in."_

_I sneered at him using the name I had most recently taken. "I am Severus Snape. My family and I just moved into Black villa near hokum, we did not realize the territory had been claimed." He looked shocked. My wife, Hermione, had told me I would meet him today._

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it was my understanding that Black villa was property of a clan that was not exactly friendly to vampires." I smirked again._

"_My youngest son is heir to the estate through his guardian Sirius Black who left it to him when he died." Carlisle seemed astounded. He shook my hand then and left to return too his shift. The rest of the day went by without incident the position was not exactly like the one I had in England but it was no less challenging. I had wanted this change in scenery in order to allow my youngest son to adjust. I knew he had had a crush on me I married my mate not long after I found out about his feelings for me. I think in a way I had destroyed him. Even after he was turned he was despondent been as a vampire he was not eating properly I worried what would happen if he did not feed soon. I had asked Draco to look after him. Hermione was the one who told me this morning that she had Seen possibility that would allow him some chance at happiness. _

_Harry POV:_

_When we arrived home from school I went to my room as always. Today had been eventful. I had felt the draw to man at lunch but the problem was I also felt that he already had a mate. Just my luck I always fall for the ones that love others first Severus now this man named Edward. I had a knack for trouble and pain. They followed me like lost sheep in a field I remember well the month before the final battle. It seared itself in my mind as nothing else could. Dangerous ground I know, but I have a permanent charm on my room to keep the rest of the family from hearing me. I was staying with the Order of the Phoenix at the time. I had just spent the morning depixiying the drapes in the drawing room. My head was a little woozy from the doxiside we had been using. I sat at the kitchen table and pretended to eat the soup Molly made for me. Severus Snape was sitting next to me raising an eyebrow at the fact that I was not actually eating. My mind kept wandering to how good he looked away from the potions lab. That was when I made my mistake I looked into his eyes only for an instant but he saw. He used legilamancy to pry open my mind he found my attraction for him there and with a look of pure disgust he left the table. I stopped pretending to eat and mumbled something about not feeling well. I made my way into the hall only to be pulled roughly into the drawing room by none other that the object of my affection. " let's you and I get one thing straight. I am not into men particularly spoiled little brats like you." he snarled at me. I slid down the wall as he let me go. Misery evident in my posture. He would think I was spoiled. I was the boy-who-lived, no one at Hogwarts except maybe Dumbledore knows that I am the-boy- who-gets-the shit-beat-out-of-him too. _

_I relive the final battle too I became a killer as my innocence was ripped from me that night. Not that I was actually innocent Uncle Vernon saw to that when I was eleven. After I was turned I did realize I had the ability to since connections between vampires and I felt the one between the man who turned me and my best friend was a strong one. I allowed the sorrow that I knew was coming to drown me in its waves sure I was hungry but honestly how was that any different then when I was alive. I was far too used starving to really care when I was too depressed to eat. Then I heard a scratching at the window to my room I looked up to see none other then the guy I had met at lunch. He opened my window and climbed in I had to admit I was shocked to see him. He grabbed my hand and asked me in a wonderfully velvet voice to come with him and some one named Jacob on a hunt. I was about to protest when Severus insisted that I take the opportunity to eat as I was damn near starvation. I could never refuse him anything. _

" _So this is our new mate," the young native boy said smiling at me and in that instant I felt the strongest bond I had yet. I was united with not one mate but two. " You look hungry, lets hunt." I felt each of them grab my hands as we took off through the forest. _

_Luna POV:_

_I was fascinated with my new mate. Her wild spiky hair and spacey nature fit mine to a tea. I think I scared her though when I demonstrated my power playing with the flame in the fireplace as we sat in front of it at Black villa after we had returned from hunting. I laughed a little when she roughly pulled me back from the fire. " To see a maiden dance around the fire is not so strange, but fire dances round the limbs of this uncommon maid" I quoted to her a line that my mother for all intents had told me was what predicted me. Alice looked amazed at me then as she gasped "The Firebirds Child. You are The Firebirds Child. The vampire that can not be killed by fire." I would be blushing if I could._

"_I am a humble elemental singularity. Nothing special. I can still be killed but only by ice." I said bowing my head suddenly I was interrupted by a cry from my big brother Cedric as he pounced on the grocery list. _

"_There shall be no hotdog buns!" Alice looked up in surprise. It was not as if we actually ate hotdogs with or without hotdog buns. It took me about five minuets to stop laughing so that I could explain._

"_Well you see we adhere to a set of beliefs that dictate that we are not to consume hotdog buns as they remind the Goddess Eris of the Great Snub since we do not eat them we make the gesture by not bothering to keep them in the house. I believe Cedric was reminding Momma Hermione about it, it is rule number five in the house."_

"_What are rules one through four?" she asked laughing._

"_Rule number one, Never question Mamma Hermione's visions. Rule number two, Never doubt Papa Severus when he tells you something important. Rule number three, Draco is usually late. Rule number four Cedric is enforcer of rule number five. Of course there is more to rule number five then there shall be no hotdog buns it also includes rule three and four are subject to change without notice." I laughed as I finished and was joined by the other members of my household Harry had left about an hour ago to go hunting for which I was happy he needed to eat._

_Jasper POV:_

_At last my mate was in my arms strange as it may sound, his soldier boy has never felt entirely comfortable in social situations. I found a mate that was as social as Alice, As good at reading people as Edward, and as composed as Carlisle. He was perfect for me in every way. Even his odd belief set suited me. We were planning what to do with game night next Setting Orange. He suggested a Dungeons and Dragons game, a game revered by mortal geek-dom. We thought up a rule set that should make it interesting. No one was allowed to play a character that was like themselves. Now all we had to do was teach Bella how to run the game. I sent Draco to retrieve her from Rosalie. Three seconds later I heard a cry "Ack my eyes, quick some one pore acid in my brain or cast obliviate." I recognized it as Draco and had to laugh I had felt the waves of lust and Happy coming from my sister and her lover. After walking in on them once I knew better._

_I found him sitting in my room rocking back and forth on my bed chanting " Sweetmorn, Boomtime, Pungenday, Prickle-Prickle, Setting Orange , Sweetmorn, Boomtime, Pungenday, Prickle-Prickle, Setting Orange"_

_It was really quite hilarious. When they had finished Bella and Rosalie knocked on my door frame and wandered in. "So what was it you felt it necessary to interrupt for?" Rosalie asked. Seeing that my mate was still reciting the Discordian days of the week, I explained the plan for game night next Setting Orange. Which was when Both girls cocked there heads to the side and demanded to know when the hell Setting Orange was._

"_Lets see if I remember correctly Setting Orange is tomorrow. I was going to teach her the rules so she could run the game. I asked Draco to go get Bella for me." I said_

_Finally snapping out of it Draco grumbled. "Sadistic Bastard." we all laughed as he made a rude gesture at me._

_Cedric Pov:_

_Hearing my little brother scream that he wanted some one to pore acid in his brain made me laugh. Emmet was teaching me how to play Halo 4. I had found one of the sniper positions and was waiting for him to wander past my scope. "You Sniping asshole!" He yelled tackling me to the carpet as we began a wrestling match on the floor. I was aware of the positioning of the furniture as we rolled trying to gain dominance. His mother, Esme, walked in two seconds after we started wrestling. "Boys, I do not mind you wrestling but please for the sake of the furniture take it outside and don't hurt the trees some of them are older then you are." Emmet laughed as I let him up giving him a second 's head start before following him out the door. I saw him wade through the river and I leapt for him pouncing on his back and dropping him into the water. I pinned him sitting on his hips and holding his arms over his head. He moaned softly and I realized that My positioning was a bit compromising. I moved my hips experimentally and was not surprised to find him hard. He whimpered again beneath me and I kissed him hard on the mouth. When we broke apart I growled low in my chest," I see you like it rough."_

_Lemon:_

_It took a total of two seconds for us to shed our cloths. I marveled at the godlike quality of my mate. He looked like a Greek god. "Hail Bacchus" I whispered as I pushed a finger into his tight opening the river water acting as lubrication he gasped at the sensation and I moved my finger in and out of him to let him get used to the motion. I added a second finger and began a scissoring motion stretching my love still further. I added a third singer and wiggling my fingers I found that little bundle of nerves deep with in him causing him to moan so deeply his chest vibrated. I still had his hands pinned above his head as I removed my fingers and pressed the head of my erection into him. I warned him softly that this would hurt as I could tell my love was a virgin. He cocked an eyebrow at me and impaled himself on my shaft. I watched as his eyes dilated in pain as his breath caught. Not that we needed to breath but it was habit. I kissed and grazed his neck with my teeth to distract him from the pain. Finally as I was about to pullout thinking I had pushed too far too fast he whimpered that he needed me to move inside him. I pulled out so that just the tip of my head was inside him. Then I slammed hard into his body remembering where his prostate was. He gasped in pleasure as I hit it again and again . Soon we were moving so fast our body's blurred together. Water splashed around us soaking us both. _

_I felt myself getting close so with the hand that was not holding his wrists I began to stroke my lover.. We came at the same time me deep inside my mate him all over my hand and his chest. _

_End lemon:_

_In our aftermath I fell forward onto him exhausted I released his wrists at last and he whimpered softly. "We need to find some clothes and dry off. I cooed to him looking down I realized He was cradling one of his wrists had I hurt him I did not think had hurt him._


	3. Red haired Mary

Harry Twilight and the Law of Fives

Red Haired Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own it, any of it (sigh)

Rosalie POV:

Bella lay sleeping in my arms, a warm fleece blanket was wrapped around her to keep the chill of my skin from her human body. Life at our house had gotten a little hectic of late. We had moved into Black villa with the Snape family. There are thirteen vampires a wolf and a human who wants to be a vampire before she grows up in one house. Bringing the total to fifteen occupants. The Vulturi's coven does not even have so many existing peaceably without the help of a certain vampire power.

There were five floors to the house. We all had rooms on the fifth floor. Bella and I shared a room as we had since she moved in with us last summer. Our room had a queen size rose wood sleigh bed. I loved the feel of the satin sheets which were done in a shade of blue found in an ocean sunset. The fleece blanket now covering my mate was cream colored with a rose print on it. She loves roses apparently. She insists that I am her favorite rose though.

Luna and Alice shared the room opposite ours For now there was no bed in the room only a pair of white leather chairs. The bed would probably come when they got to a point of intimacy in the relationship. Their closet could cloth several Third world countries for years. It is nearly three times the size of their room and from the sound of Alice is thoroughly enjoying playing dress up with her mate.

Jasper and Draco share the room next to Bella's and mine. They have yet to add a bed yer but do have a rather large privet library complete with a rather comfy black leather sofa. It is usually pretty quiet in there I suspect they are each reading. Most likely history books. Personally I prefer romance, but whatever sinks their submarine.

Cedric and Emmet have the room opposite Jasper and Draco. Their room resembles a BDSM wet dream. They have an Antique Mahogany four poster bed. Personally the yellow and black decorating theme is beyond me but there you go. Harry had to cast what he calls an 'unbreakable charm' on the bed. I'm actually taking bets on how long it takes them to break it. They have ropes attached to the post "for the sake of Bacchus,' to quote Cedric's favorite swear phrase.

At the end of the hall Harry, Edward, and the Mutt had their room. They had a wrought iron king size bed, mostly for dog boy, the Iron forms what looks like a vine lattice that archer up over the bed their room is done in gold. Many years worth of music grace the room. They tried to get Harry to eat again. So that end of the hall was quiet.

The room on the other side of Bella's and mine was occupied by Hermione and Severus. They had a king size bed with a black and white headboard with a mirror in it. Their bedding was done in green. I sometimes wondered about the embroidered coat of arms on the coverlet. It was the image of a silver snake formed into a stylized 's'. 'Extraho orbis furta locus futurus' was written beneath it.

Across the hall form them my mother and father shared a room. They had a queen size platform bed in their room. It had the usual white on cream theme the rest of our old house mostly did. Next to their room was Carlisle's office. It was much the same as the one in the old house save the hospital bed. That had been moved to the first floor which I will get to later.

Across the hall from Carlisle's office was the one belonging to Hermione. It looked like those law offices you see on TV, complete with volumes of legal text. N9ot that she actually needed the books she had them all memorized but if we ever had guests it looked better to have them in place. Charlie still wandered over occasionally and Hermione was a criminal court judge.

At the end of the hall opposite Edward, Harry, and the puppy's room was Esme's workshop. She did her restoration work from there. She was working on a clock last time I checked. It was stuck at five fifty five the coils were wound too tight. I wondered if in this house that held the number five sacred they had left it that way because of the time. Esme never could stand to see something not working right.

A staircase went through the center of the hallway to the fourth floor. The floor was entirely devoted to the main Library. There were books floor to ceiling and covering numerous shelves that occupied the room there were fifty five shelves not counting the walls that were completely covered in books. In the center next to the upward staircase was another that descended downward to the third floor. The third floor was occupied by the music room. Edward's piano, Harry's Violin, Draco's Cello, Esme's harp, and Severus's flute lived in the room. There was a room size moving mural painted on the walls of a rather lewd Bacchanalian orgy, complete with revelers in various states of undress who offered people wine. We froze the scene when Charlie visited. We claimed it was part of the house when we obtained it.

Down again was the second floor it had access to the back yard through the kitchen. We only really used the kitchen for Bella and the wolf. There was also a dining room on that floor. We used the dining room for game night.. It was huge. One final downward stair case led to the first floor. It had been devoted to Severus' and Draco's lab and a clinic Carlisle had set up for the local shape shifters if they needed it. So far it had stood idle except when Jake passed out last week. They would soon be extending the invitation to the entire magical community in the area.

My mental mapping of the house ended as Bella grabbed me tighter and muttered something about wild roses in her sleep.

Jacob POV:

My newest mate was insecure, he seemed to need Edward and My approval quite a lot. It seemed he was constantly trying to make sure we would not abandon him. We dragged him hunting but even then he did not seem to want to eat. We had all three gone for a herd of deer, Edward and I let him take first kill. He took down a large buck but did not feed he simply held the animal offering it to us. Edward sighed at his thoughts. " Harry, baby, you need to eat you can't keep starving yourself." Harry did not respond verbally but he flinched as if expecting to be hit. " Do not make me force feed you like a two year old." I heard Edward gasp after he uttered those words. I looked to him for answers. I only got a growl from him in response.

I gently placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. As I saw Harry shrink in on himself and release his prey unharmed. I could tell he was scared. Edward turned to me then his eyes black as night. " They starved and beat our mate." I wrapped my arms around the trembling form of my newest mate partly to comfort him partly to stop myself from ripping whomever hurt my mate to tiny shreds. Knowing that Harry would probably starve himself indefinitely I looked at Edward. Willing him to focus and read my mind through the haze of his rage. When that did not work I resorted to vocal communication.

" We need to get him to the clinic. Mayhap Severus can help him at least get some nourishment in his system." at that Edward too sank to the ground.

" That son of a bitch, his uncle, raped him too. He thinks we could never want something so tainted." that was the last straw. I leapt away from my mate and shifted into wolf form. I howled my rage. And was immediately joined by the minds of my pack. I quickly explained and there was no question those lowlifes that had hurt my mate would pay with their lives or something more imaginative. Harry began to cry . Edward moved to comfort him. " You are not tainted, Jake and I are not leaving you over this. You could not help what happened to you any more than you could help being born." Edward called the house and quickly explained that the three of us were going to pay a visit to Surrey. " Really, does he know that?"

Edward hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. It seems we have been beaten to the punch so to speak. Severus saw to their punishment while Harry was going through the turning process. Now we had to inform our mate of it.

Carlisle POV:

I hung up the phone and turned to Severus. "It seems they are on the way in, they were planning to deal with the family of your youngest son but it seems that you took care of it already."

"Lets just say I owed it to him. For years I thought him a spoiled brat. I even called him one. I think I devastated him with the way I handled his crush on me. Nearest I can tell he has not eaten more then enough to keep a sparrow alive since that night. I forced several nutritive potions down his throat before I turned him. Then I went after those Muggles." he spat the word as if it were a curse. "Their child Dudley, who would beat Harry up regularly was taken to St. Brutus secure center for incorrigible boys after I made sure he was petrified of any one resembling Harry. I made it so every person he sees looks like Harry. His Aunt, who allowed her sister's own son to be molested, starved, and beaten, I forced to wander penniless and mute through the streets of London begging for whatever charity she could get deigning her the home she deigned her own blood. His Uncle was the worst, He raped and beat a child to with in an inch of his life. Him I fed to a basilisk."

"Remind me never to make you mad. What is a basilisk? It sounds as though that was the worst thing you could come up with." Severus laughed at that.

"Well normally a Basilisk can kill with a look but I asked it to not look the man in the eye but instead to bite him then swallow him whole. He was still suffering from the poison as he was being digested alive it was quite fitting I must say." I shivered the man could be sadistic. " I is not wise to mess with the heir of Slytherien. I never told Harry one of the reasons he and I could never work was that he was related to me by blood."

Esme POV:

As soon as Harry got back with his mates I hugged him tight. I knew now what he had gone through. I told him he was safe now. " Carlisle and your father are waiting for you in the clinic." I informed the boys. I followed them down the steps and watched in amazed silence as Severus waved his hand and a container of blood was emptied he explained that he had spelled it into Harry's stomach. he also cast another spell that forced the young man to stay still. " I did not want to do this Harry but for your own good you are on restriction until you eat a meal without me having to force you.."

There was a rather loud chorus from the entire Snape family it sounded rather like "Hail Eris" I wondered briefly what exactly the significance of that phrase was.

Bella's POV

I awoke to a loud chorus of "Hail Eris" Rose was laughing softly beside me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stared at her.

"What is going on, Rosie?" I asked blinking owlishly at her. She quickly explained that Harry was grounded and Stuck to a bed. I stretched and headed to the bathroom for a human moment. I was hoping to become a vampire soon but Rose wanted me to stay human she said something about preferring for me to have a choice and to get to have All the things that came with being human. It scared me when she said things like that. Especially when she followed it with her usual I'm not good enough for you speech. I was perfectly happy not having children. We could always adopt. There are plenty of children out there that need a good home.

I finished my human moment then went to then grabbed Rosalie's hand we headed into the kitchen together so I could get some breakfast. I decided to talk to Hermione and Alice later maybe they could help me I was planing to propose to Rosalie tonight at game night.

translation: 'Dragons coils are a tricky place to be' courtesy of Free Online English to Latin Translator

Note: I am debating weather or not to make Severus really Salazar Slytherien so I am putting it to a vote and I promise the D&D game is coming in the next chapter.


End file.
